Let's all bash Mako
by AvtrSpirit
Summary: A physical analog of all the verbal bashing that Mako receives. Somewhat gruesome. One-shot. It is really satire, but since that genre is not an option, it's filed under Parody.


Let's all bash Mako

Mako was walking down the streets of Republic City on a busy market day. He liked this neighbourhood. It was familiar to him from his time before the big pro-bending break. It was generally free of trouble. It held no strategic value to any of the gangs. Over time it had become one of those few places of unspoken, unbroken peace.

The sun was bright in the blue sky and a cool breeze picked up. Mako drew his scarf tighter around him. It would be the easiest job in the world to be patrolling this area, thought Mako. Even off duty, he couldn't help but think like an officer.

Most of the stands were offering vegetable or meat produce. When he turned in to a dead-end alley, he was pleasantly surprised to find a small crafts booth selling cheap, hand-made trinkets. He walked over to peruse their wares, looking for something that his friends would find interesting.

Unbeknownst to him, two women and man had stopped at the entrance of the alley. One of the women pointed to Mako's back and raised her eyebrows toward the man who was with them. He nodded.

The first shot was an egg that hit Mako square in the back of his head. He jerked around while simultaneously feeling his hair for the source of the wetness.

"Who did this?" demanded Mako, holding up his hand that was runny with yolk.

"We did," said the man in a remarkably nasally voice. He was dressed in different shades of blue. The two women with him were wearing similar dark green clothes, one red-headed and one with hair as dark as Asami's.

"I don't know who you are or why you would do this, but I am warning you that attacking a law enforcement officer is not a smart thing to do. Or do you not even know who I am?"

A crowd started gathering around the entrance of the alley, curious to know what was going on.

The man in blue curved his mouth downward, unpleasantly. "We know very well who you are," he said. "You are the filthy coward Mako." With a sign from the him, the women in green started moving toward Mako.

"I am not going to fight you if you don't tell me who you are or why you are even after me," Mako said.

"Well that just makes it easier for us then," said the red-head. She rushed him from his left. Mako conjured up a shield of flame but the woman was tenacious enough to reach through it and smack him with a gloved hand.

Now seriously annoyed, Mako made his fire intense. He was about to hurl some of it on her when suddenly all the fire went out. His breath was cut off. He clutched his throat only to find his own scarf strangling him. He turned around to find that the other woman had sneaked up behind him and was now choking him with his own scarf.

His breath got scant until he fell faint. When he fell to the ground, she loosened her hold and he gulped in some life saving air before she tightened it again to keep him enervated.

The man in blue was now standing right before him. He kicked Mako hard in the face, crying "_That_ was for Asami, when you cheated on her by kissing the Avatar."

Because of the pain, it took Mako a few seconds for the words to register.

"What?" Mako cried in his strangled voice. "What business is that of yours?"

"How dare you!?" the man is blue shouted. "It is all our business! Look around you. Do you see anyone here stopping us? No! Because they all know that you deserve this as well." He turned to the red-head and said, "Kick him!"

Unlike the man, the woman was wearing hard boots. When the boot connected with his face, Mako saw white. As the first flash of pain subsided and turned into a throbbing ache all over his face, he could taste copious amounts of blood.

"That," said the man in blue, "was for the non-break-up you had with Asami, so eager were you to jump into the pants of the Avatar."

"I... didn't... mean... to... hurt..." Mako rasped. Blood dribbled out from between his lips, along with a tooth.

"You evil piece of crap! Of course you did. Why else would anyone do the things you did!? And we are not even done yet. You hurt the Avatar when she was already in pain over her people's suffering. And then, you bastard, you broke up with her and _then _led her on when her memory was compromised. You deserve nothing less than the agony hundredfold of what the Avatar suffered!" He said to the red-head, "Mark him!"

She took out a dagger and cut a pattern on his cheek that said "EVIL".

Then she stabbed the dagger into his right eye.

The scream that left the alley echoed down to the city hall itself. A middle-aged woman from the crowd stepped forward and cried, "Stop it!"

The man in blue turned to her swiftly and said, "Do you not know who he is or what he did?"

The woman from the crowd was wringing her hands. "I know. I know. But he is just a teenager. Everyone makes mistakes in love. Can anyone here say that they have acted perfectly in all their romances? Can _you_?"

"That is not the point! He is a lying, manipulative, piece of shit who toyed with the hearts of our dear Avatar and the heiress of the Sato industries. Are you just going to let him go unpunished?"

"Who are you anyway?" the woman asked. "Your clothes look like those of the officers on the docks."

The man held his head high and said, "You are correct. I am the official Overseer of Shipping in Republic City. And I have taken it upon myself to bring justice to this rotten, conniving filth right here." He spat on Mako's face.

The woman had stopped wringing her hands. She said, "I think we all know that he is not the manipulative genius you are making him out to be. He is a confused boy, just as Korra and Asami are confused girls. Age and maturity is required to be able to deal decisively with the matters of the heart.

"And who are we to seek vengeance for Korra or Asami?" the woman continued. "They both have shown that they know how to handle themselves in situations ranging from war to spirituality to politics. It is shameful that you are claiming ownership of them in this manner."

"Silence traitor!" the man in blue screamed. "By allying yourself with Mako, you have shown yourself to be an enemy of the Avatar, and Republic City itself. Down with Mako! Down with the traitors!"

The cry was taken up by the rest of the crowd. "Down with Mako! Down with the traitors!" The woman shook her head, took one last, long look at Mako, and silently left the alley. And with her left the last shred of rationality.

With the woman gone, the riled-up bystanders surged to the prone figure of Mako. He felt a kick to his side, then to his legs, then on his back, and they just kept coming. He cried and moaned and squealed as his body turned into one solid block of pain.

In the shouting of the crowd, he couldn't hear his ribs break but he could certainly feel them. The dagger was still in his eye, all the kicking jostling it around. The pain was so intense that even with the other eye, he couldn't see.

When the crowd was finally done with him, they hurried out of the alley. The only thing left behind was a bloody mess of flesh and clothes, whose faint breaths eventually slowed down to a stop.


End file.
